


A Summer Together

by idk_snowbaznstuff



Series: Summers away [2]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Baz is in love, Bonding, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fiona is just the best, Fluff, Fun, I’ll add tags as we go, M/M, Pining Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Is Gay for Simon Snow, simon is confused but he’s in love too, summertime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26166145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idk_snowbaznstuff/pseuds/idk_snowbaznstuff
Summary: What happens when two boys with not so secret crushes are left to their own devices for an entire Break?Tune in for all the wonders of Summer. Like Secret  spots, Shopping Sprees, Sleepovers and of course... Friendship.The second part to Summers away, with less tears and more smiles.(Did I say there was no part two? Whoops...)
Relationships: Fiona Pitch & Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Penelope Bunce & Simon Snow, Penelope Bunce & Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Summers away [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900132
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	A Summer Together

**Author's Note:**

> (ps. For the record I hate both titles :p)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baz keeps good to his promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t think there’d be a part two but here we are. This is going to be funnnn

Baz

So all that talk was shit wasn’t it?

All that, no Snow! I’ll save you! Was bullshit.

Because how am I to save him if he bloody hates me?

I remember that day at the start of the term like it was yesterday.

How could I not?

I had Simon Snow right where i’ve always wanted him… and not in the way that the rest of the world thinks.

No.

I had Simon Snow in my arms.

He slept in my arms.

But what does that matter if he wasn’t there when I woke up?

What does that matter if the cost was him not being able to look at me?

For a week after that exchange every time he looked my way he’d turn a bright shade of pink, and quite literally run the other direction.

And a month after, when I could no longer stand us not speaking,

I tried to start up our usual banter…  
(because at least that was something)

but instead of insulting me back he’d just become a stuttering mess.

I’d convinced myself that I’d broken Simon Snow.

By the second half of the term he slowly started coming back to me.

In an enemy sense of course.

He started to mutter things like prick under his breath whenever I did something especially rude.

He started to push back when I bumped into him in the halls.

And sooner or later we were back to normal.

And I was ecstatic.

I was so focused on the fact that I'd gotten him to talk to me again, that I didn't worry about what I'd do now.

Now days before the term ends and Snow has nowhere to go,

throwing first year insults isn’t going to keep him fed this summer.

Fuck.

It hurts so much to see him like this.

Especially because I know why now.

Especially because I know what’s running through his head.

A summer, hungry and alone.

With bloody normals at that.

Simon

I fucked it up.

It’s so much worse going through this week knowing I fucked it up.

Before I blamed it on the Mage.

I tried not to but a part of me did.

Now who is there to blame but myself?

Baz was there.

Baz was there and he was being nice to me.

He was treating me the way I'd wished he’d treated me since the day we met.

But instead of letting him help me,

I ran away.

I slept and wept in my enemies arms.

Of course I was embarrassed,

I thought….

I’m not sure what I thought.

But I didn’t think he meant it.

He couldn’t of.

He’s Baz…

I thought it had to be a plot of some sort.

But then the next day he looked at me,

he reached for me….

and I panicked again.

And everytime I saw his face for the next month well,

I panicked right again, didn’t I?

Fuck.

It was just strange.

Baz was looking at me,

like we were something to each other,

like he really cared about what happened to me.

And it made me feel something weird.

So I ran.

But it doesn’t really matter much.

Because he stopped looking at me like that, he started insulting me again, pushing me in the halls, trying to get me to go off.

And what can I say? Eventually I welcomed it back, it was familiar. I was relieved, It was normal. I’d take that over whatever look he’d been giving me anyday.

Except today maybe.

Today people are starting to leave.

Penny just left, we spent the whole day together, the whole week really but… it’s not enough.

A couple days can't make up for a whole summer without her.

Without anyone.

As I grab the razor getting ready to buzz my curls away I can't help but wonder what would’ve happened if I really was as brave as everyone says I am.

If i’d stayed, and waited for Baz to wake up.

Baz

“Simon!”

I’ve been standing outside of our door for nearly an hour thinking up what I was going to do, wondering what I could do.

When I heard the steady buzz of the electric razor.

He was going to cut his curls off.

I didn’t mean to-

but I found myself bursting into the room.

And calling his name.

Fuck.

“Baz?”

“Snow.”

“You called me Simon before,” he says, frowning at me.

“I didn’t.”

This conversation is taking us nowhere and I guess he agrees because he turns back on the razor.

“Out of mind, out of sight.”

I mumble and it fades out of his hand.

“Baz!”

“Snow.”

“Why the fuck would you do that?!”

“Snow.”

“How am I expected to get another one?”

“Simon.”

He stops talking over me after that, and I realize I still haven’t an idea what to say.

“Why are you being nice to me?”

“This is nice? I just decengrated your buzzer.”

I don’t know what i’m doing.

I don’t know why he’s blushing.

“You called me Simon.”

“I called you Simon before.”

“Just now? So you admit it… You did!”

“No- I mean yes. But I mean before.”

“Before…”

He repeats and part of me thinks he’s going to run for it.

He doesn’t.

Not yet at least.

“Yes, before. Earlier….at-At the start of the term.”

“Why were you being nice to me then?”

He asks.

And he’s bright red.

Simon Snow, refusing to look me in the eyes.

What have I gotten myself into?

What am I trying to get myself into?

“Because, you deserve someone being nice to you?”

“What is this about Baz? What do you like me or something?”

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck

Play it cool. 

“Like you!?!?”

That was undoubtedly not cool. 

“You let me sleep in your arms you arsehole don’t act like it’s so far fetched!”

“But you weren’t there when I woke up, you avoided me for months, Snow. So you should hope I don’t because that’s rather fucked up isn’t it?”

Simon

I should feel bad.

Because all he’s saying is true.

I should feel pitiful.

But I don’t...

Because he hasn’t denied it.

He’s changed the subject,

but he hasn’t denied it.

“Yes or No?”

“Why do you care?”

This is really strange.

“Baz?”

“Don’t-“

“You like me!”

“Please. Stop. Talking.” 

“It all makes sense now! That’s why you were being nice to me.”

“That’s not-“

“I’ll be your boyfriend.”

“What!?”

“I’ll go out with you.”

“I didn’t even ask you-“

“If you let me stay with you.”

“Snow.”

“Come on.”

Baz

What. The. Fuck.

“You want to be my boyfriend?”

“Why not, you're pretty enough, yeah?”

“-I’m pretty?!?”

“I think you are.”

“Snow.”

“Simon, you said it before.”

“Simon Bloody Snow! What the fuck is happening?”

“Come on Basil. I’ll be your boyfriend, you let me stay with you for the summer.”

Oh.

I think I get it now...

“You dated Wellbelove.”

“We’re broken up.”

“You dated her and she let you stay with her for Christamas.”

He drops the cocky front and frowns at me.

“What’s this got to do with that?”

“And after you broke up she stopped inviting you.”

“So?”

“So you think you have to date someone just to spend the holiday at their place!”

“I- that’s…”

“Why don’t you spend the summers with Bunce?”

“She- there’s no room, and if the Mage found out…the risk is too high. Why would I ask her to risk it all when there’s nothing at all I can offer her in return?”

“And what are you planning to give me, in exchange of me risking it all?”

“I’m offering to be your boyfriend! Follow along!”

“You have to understand that’s not right…..”

“What do you mean that’s not right?”

“You’re offering your boyfriend services in exchange for eating my food and sleeping in my room.”

“It’s not so technical…”

“That’s basically an escort without the escorting.”

“That doesn’t even make sense! Are you even hearing yourself?”

“Do you even like boys?”

“No? Yes? I could like you. I think. You're nice to me, I… everything about you is perfect Baz, the only thing is you’re a dick about it. But if you're being nice to me.... Plus you're gorgeous for a bloke. Crowley, for a person...”

Baz

That's a tough one to push through, isn’t it?

“So you’re saying you don’t like me, but you could?”

“I think? Maybe I already- Yes.”

“Well shouldn’t you be sure if you're asking to go out with me?”

“You like me don’t y-“

“You know you don’t have to give something every time you get something?”

“What-“

“That’s not how relationships work. And not just relationship relationships. I mean friendships too, and… Whatever the fuck this is aswell.“ I say motioning between us.

“We’re nemesis.”

“You’re asking to spend the summer with me, as my boyfriend and you’re still saying we’re nemesis.”

“Oh- I guess we’re boyfriends now then.”

I take a breath. 

And force myself to say something that I never thought I’d say.

“I don’t want to be your boyfriend, Snow.”

and surprisingly I mean it.

What type of bloke would I be to take advantage of him?

Of a boy who doesn’t understand, take without the give attached?

Of a boy who’s reason for wanting me is the food and board I come with?

Simon Snow needs to learn that people can care about him, and want him to be happy, without expecting anything in return.

Simon

Oh.

That was stupid.

Who am I to assume that Baz Pitch would like someone like me.

Who am I to take him seriously when he was just pitying me .

I guess we know the answer to that question now, if I'd stayed, waited for him to wake up I would’ve been here.

Because he doesn’t even fucking like me.

My hearts sinking for more reasons than one.

But I don’t want to think about that right now.

I look up and baz is looking back at me.

There’s that soft look in his eyes that I mistook for...for something.

But now I realize it’s just pity.

He looks away and down at his mobile.

“Fiona’s here-“

“Oh.”

“Why so down in the dumps, Snow? Vernas cooking is surely better than the Nuns.”

“Verna?”

“Our house keeper, she’s lovely.”

“Yeah, but why would I- Oh?”

“Oh?”

“You’ve changed your mind?”

I say, trying to suppress a grin.

“No,”

And just like that it’s gone again.

“Simon,” he says, taking my hand, and he’s nearly as close as he was that night.

“I haven’t changed my mind. I told you that I wasn’t letting you spend the summer… there. That’s been true to me since the words left my mouth, the only thing was I thought I'd have to convince you now.”

“What-“

“Snow-“

“But you said you didn’t want to..”

I say looking at his hand on mine.

He drops it, reaching for his luggage.

“I said I didn’t want to be your boyfriend. I never said I didn’t care about you. Crowley Snow you can't just date someone so you can eat unlimited scones all summer.”

Baz

Simon Snow laughs,

at a joke I told him.

He smiles at me and skips along with his ratty red backpack all the way to Fiona's car. 

“Basil! Boyo! You brought the Chosen One,” She says spotting Snow,

and then upon closer look,

“Have you charmed him? He looks a bit happy for a kidnapping.”

Simon’s smile drops.

“Kidnapping? Baz am I being kidnapped?!”

“Calm down Snow, Fiona’s just an arse. Fiona, Simon. Snow Fiona. May I speak to you for a second?”

I ask, pulling her aside.

“Simon needs somewhere to stay.”

“Why do you care, you hate Snow.”

“We’re uh- friends now…”

“Well I don’t care, Basil. He’s Davy's boy he can’t stay with us.”

“If he was the Mage’s boy he wouldn’t have to stay with us.”

“What are you on about.”

“Simons an orphan.”

“Oh poh! Play the orphan card, don’t you? He has the Mage. He’s not an orphan orphan.”

“But the Mage doesn’t care about him! The mage sends him to care homes every summer.”

I say, keeping my voice hushed.

When I look up at Simon he’s running back inside to get something.

“I didn’t know we had those. Magicians don’t give up their children.”

“Exactly Fi, he sends him to a boys home with bloody normals!”

“That Bastard!”

“Can, he stay?”

She gives me a soft look,

“You should’ve led with that, Of course Basil. No one should treat their own kind that way. Of course he can stay.”

and then with a sickeningly Fiona grin,

“Maybe in the meantime we can switch him to our side.”

When Simon skips back down the stairs holding his toothbrush Fiona nods at me and I pull him to the side.

Simon

Baz’s pulls me aside and I can’t help but smile.

Of course I'm smiley.

This is bloody fantastic.

But then he asks,  
“How is this going to work.. does….does the Mage check to see if you’re at the care home?”

“No.”

I grumble.

“When does he usually check in during the summer?”

“I- Oh? He- we don’t really have to worry about that.”

“What do you-“

“Baz, he… he won’t…. he doesn’t…”

“He doesn’t check up on you?”

“...No.”

“He sends you off with an address, doesn’t check to see if you’ve made it alright, doesn’t check in the whole summer and doesn't even pick you back up?”

“I guess. That’s a way to put it.”

“Snow-“

“Don’t.”

“Simon, I’m going to kill him.”

“No, you’re going to kill me.”

“I’m not going to kill you, Snow. What part of I care about you don’t you understand?”

“Why are you being soft.”

“I’m not being soft-“

“You care about me.”

“Yes.”

“But do you like me?”

“Sometimes I find your company enjoyable when you’re not calling me a prick.”

“But do you think I’m er- um….”

“What?”

“Cute.”

He lets out this laugh?

A sound that I’ve never heard him make before.

He almost sounds, Nervous?

“Basil! Bring your Chosen one over and get in the car! I don’t have all day!”

“Right, lets go!”

“Baz!”

“Snow.”

“Baazzzz!”

Baz  
I’m going to die.

I’ve gotten myself into a situation that will undoubtedly kill me.

But, I guess that’s nothing new.

Simon Snow is whining my name.

Simon Snow wants to know if I think he’s cute.

And when I look behind me Simon Snows opening his mouth to say something else.

I jump into the front seat before I accidentally trap myself next to him for two hours.

“What’re we up to this Summer, Fi?”

I ask, and I’d bet that I'm safe until this car ride is over.

I just don’t know what happens after that.

A summer with Simon Snow?

That’s something I never had to think through.

Simon

I’m spending the summer with Baz.

I’m not spending it in a home.

I’ve been repeating it over to myself and I still can’t believe it.

I think when Baz’s aunt pulls up to a flat in London it really starts to sink in.

A flat in bloody London.

This is like a vacation!

“Ok boys! Wakey wakey! Home sweet home. Here’s  
how this Summer will go, Basil you are inclined to spend a Sunday at the estate before they head to Italy.“

“Fi-“

“No argument Basilton, we're lucky your fathers not making you go this year, and anyways your sister misses you something sour. Chosen one?”

“Yea ma’am?”

“Ha! You’re making me sound ancient, save that for the Grimms boyo, it’s Fiona. House rules, I don’t cook, I don’t shop, I certainly don’t wake up before twelve… wait wait. Are you two gay together?”

“That’s an interesting way to put it.” 

I say at the same time Baz says,

“No.”

“Basilton you wonderful fuck! You’re screwing the Chosen One?!”

“What? No! We’re not even- He’s not!”

“Snow.” 

Baz says turning to me.

“This is not something to joke about. Fiona will take you seriously, and she’ll slip to father making a complicated mess out of things. Do you want this summer to be a complicated mess Simon, or do you want to be carefree and have fun for the first time in awhile?”

“Right, Right. I was, I was er- just joking Miss-“

“Fiona just Fiona, and I don’t believe you but I won’t tattle, just don’t let me catch you on my couch.

“Fiona!”

“This summer is going to be so fun!”

“You say that but you’ll sleep through most of it, Simon and I will make the most of it, won’t we Snow?”

Baz asks, opening my door.

“Yeah,” I say, throwing him a grin.

“The summer awaits us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like this story, and I guess I should If i’ve written and posted it. I don’t know bro it’s just fun! Stay tuned for some summer adventures with these two lovely idiots<3

**Author's Note:**

> Comment what I should name the series;)


End file.
